


【KK】忠犬王爷小王妃8

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy





	【KK】忠犬王爷小王妃8

Chapter 花圣母与小绿茶（下）（美味的小车车~）  
光一带着刚回屋之后下面就送上了一个冰碗，冒着淡淡的凉气，里面的冰打的碎碎沙沙得绊着奶和糖，光一去洗了手之后亲自切了点水果放在上面。  
现在正是产樱桃的季节，光一从自家皇兄那边诓来了一大盒又红又圆弹性十足的大樱桃，个个都有龙眼那么大，红里透着紫好看极了。切开去核的樱桃放在冰上，鲜红的汁水稍稍渗下，看得刚喜欢极了，连忙拿着小勺挖了一点填进嘴里。  
他小时候是被关在院子里的，夏天虽然还是有冰供应，但那只是降温的冰，并不能用来做吃的。他也曾经偷偷去弄了点舔舔解暑，结果当天就拉了肚子……以后就再也不敢吃冰了。  
光一见他眯着眼睛一脸幸福的样子，心痒的凑过去跟他挤在了一张椅子上将人搂在怀里紧紧抱住。  
刚笑着看了他一眼，端起冰碗来舀了一勺送到光一唇边，光一啊呜一口吃掉之后笑眯了眼睛，却又立刻把冰碗接过放在了桌上，随后拢住刚冰凉的手慢慢揉搓着焐着心疼地说：“这还没有到盛夏呢，你本来身体就弱些，着凉了可怎么好？”  
“我身体已经好多啦！”刚虽然心中熨帖，却也不满于光一将他看得太过病弱，举起一只拳头晃晃展示了一下手臂肌肉给他看。  
光一只看到他滑落的袖子下面光滑白皙的皮肤，还有些细细的汗毛在阳光下竟然有种半透明的感觉，他忍不住吞了吞口水，想着现在已经是下午了，抱着刚腻歪了两下就想把他往床上拐。  
但是当然，现在已经有了王府当家人风范的刚严厉镇压了他。有些事情嘛，该晚上干就只能晚上干！  
于是小王爷就只能乖乖地等到了晚上，并且还拿了一碗红彤彤圆滚滚的大樱桃进了卧室一脸的贼笑——

\---------------你们懂的美味------------  
刚看到那碗樱桃的时候还以为光一怕他晚上饿了，还心头一软呢。  
然而他低估了光一的会玩程度。  
柔情蜜意的亲吻、温柔仔细的扩张，刚安心地搂着光一一切渐入佳境的时候，突然感觉到自己后面贴上了一个凉冰冰圆溜溜的东西。  
“诶？！”  
他一惊起身想要查看情况，但是光一已经稍一用力，把一颗去了梗的樱桃填进了后穴当中。刚大惊之下连忙用力想要把它排出来，却被光一用手指抵住。  
圆圆的樱桃看起来不大，但是被穴口不上不下地含着的时候可是半点都不舒服。  
“光一，这……这是干什么啊！快拿出来！”刚不乐意地想要把樱桃“吐”出来，“多浪费啊！”  
“浪费？没有啊。”光一坏笑着去吻他的脸颊，“在你里面转一圈出来还能吃。”  
“你……你混蛋！呜……”  
被光一用缠绵的深吻武力镇压，刚无力地瘫软在了床上，半推半就地张开了腿，吞进了光一喂给自己的第二颗、第三颗……  
一直吃到第七颗，刚受不了的连连求饶道：“不行了，别再来了……嗯……别……”  
光一还恶趣味地将手指伸进去翻搅了两下，刚顿时觉得肚子里像开了锅似的，他觉得有点害怕，连忙抓紧了光一的手臂。  
“别怕，来，咱们走走。”  
“诶？！”  
刚还没反应过来就腿脚发软地被光一搀扶起来，他只能紧紧地缩紧肌肉憋住肚子里那一串樱桃，那些硬硬滑滑的小东西你推我挤得在后穴里蠕动着，刚连腿都迈不开，就只敢僵硬地站在那里。  
光一也不逼着他走路，站在他身后圈着他的身子，一点点地亲吻着他的耳后和脖颈。  
刚被他撩拨得浑身发软站都站不住，支持了不一会儿就软在了光一怀里，抓着他手臂的手还在不住的颤抖。光一把手放在了他的小肚子上揉了揉，凑近耳边调笑着低声道：“Tsuyo现在里面都是我们的孩子啊……一个一个的，一共有几个？”  
“嗯~别……别按……”刚双腿发着颤，浑身一阵一阵地激灵着不住求饶，大脑里面早就乱成一团，哪里还记得刚才光一给他塞进了几个。  
“来，是不是快生了？咱们上床去哦。”  
光一玩的开心极了，他把刚抱上床，分开他的腿推起，让他下身大开地暴露在自己眼前。  
不知道是什么原因，现在那下面已经是通红的一片了，穴口不住地收缩着，光一忍不住趴过去用指尖勾了一下那里的褶皱，刚又一激灵把腿并了起来。  
“Tsuyo乖，现在可以出来了哦。”光一分开他的腿，用脸颊蹭蹭他的大腿哄道。  
“嗯……嗯，我……呜……”  
刚没有任何意义地哼哼着捂住了脸，他几乎能够感受到光一灼热的视线盯在那里，浑身上下因为害羞散发着高热都快要烧起来了，但是他知道自己现在快点将那些樱桃排出来就能快些解脱。  
“唔……”  
光一紧紧地盯着刚的下身几乎要盯出个洞来了，紧缩着的皱褶因为药膏润滑的关系湿润润得泛着一层水光，微微地舒展开，露出了里面深红色的樱桃……  
圆圆的樱桃很快就被挤了出去，随即穴口紧皱在一起，小屁股也不安地挪动了两下，光一暗笑着亲亲他的腿根，用手指尖勾勾那处，刚“嗯~”了一声缩得更紧，却让甬道内的樱桃再次你推我及地各处按摩，接连串黏软的呻吟低低地响起，他扯紧了身下的床单，又排出一粒。  
“两个了。”光一嗓子都哑了，他用指尖若即若离地游走在刚直翘着的性器茎干，那小家伙被自己逗得连连摇晃，水珠儿一连串地涌出来顺着往下流。  
“你……嗯~”刚用力咬紧了嘴唇挺起了身子，一鼓作气地想把接下来肚子里的那些都排出来，但是光一也在数着，等到还剩最后一颗的时候忽的用手指将它顶进了最深处。  
“嗯？！干嘛……嗯~光一，别玩了……”刚一惊紧紧裹住光一的手指，主动抬腿勾住他的肩膀呜咽着求他，“不要樱桃，冷的……要你，要你进来嘛……”  
光一哪里禁得起他这么勾引，当即化身饿狼扑了过去。刚立刻一把抱住他，一边渴望地用力吻着他的唇一边趁机不断地用力把最后那一颗樱桃排了出来。  
听着他使劲儿的时候鼻腔飘出来的“嗯嗯”喘息，光一心头火烫，他准确地按住了刚胸口捻起他挺立的乳首轻轻揉搓，随即就听刚的呼吸猛地一滞，随即更加黏软的求饶声从喉咙里面呜咽着翻滚出来，因为接吻而根本听不真切。  
不知道是太兴奋了还是太过紧张，那最后一粒樱桃怎么也排不出来，刚急的用力张开腿摇摆着腰，随即光一就顶上去直接蛮横地挤开紧缩的褶皱向里深深地插去。  
“呜……！！还、还有一个！出、啊嗯~出去！不行……嗯~”  
刚是又慌又乱，那粒樱桃被光一顶得挤开层层软壁直推到了最里头，一股令人不安的酸软感觉蓦地扩散开来，刚只觉得自己的胃都酸胀起来，越发激烈地挣扎着踢动双腿想要把光一挤出去。  
但是挤倒是没挤出去，反倒是夹得光一舒爽地一阵长叹，更是忍不住捣弄了几下，只把刚逼得眼泪都挤出来了。  
光一见他哭得可怜，慌忙停下动作亲亲他通红的鼻尖连声问：“怎么了Tsuyo？”  
“你……你……还问！”刚的嗓音颤抖个不停，他委屈地眨着眼睛用力推着光一的肩膀道，“快出去！把、把那个拿出来！”  
光一见他面颊绯红，故意坏笑着顶着那颗樱桃又往里戳了戳，“不舒服嘛？”  
“啊！”刚失声叫了出来，眼泪更是止不住地顺着眼角往下淌，声音也哽咽得不成样子，“拿、拿出来！呜……不要那个……”  
“呀！你……你别哭，好了好了，我这就出来了好不好？”光一被他吓坏了，连连道歉着抽出一点来，亲亲他的眼角安抚道，“好了好了，我不顶了，你乖乖努力往外排出来就好了哦。”  
“以后、以后别这样对我了……”  
刚委屈得五官皱成了一团，光一又心疼又好笑，垂头磨蹭着他的脸颊保证道：“好，我保证，以后再不这样了，Tsuyo乖不伤心了哦。”  
“……哼。”  
闹小脾气的一声哼哼把光一萌得险些没绷住又想大操大干一番，无奈刚那么委屈他也心疼坏了，既然不能深顶……那就换种玩法好了。  
这边光一打定了主意，刚也开始咬着嘴唇努力的反复收缩肌肉想要把那颗樱桃给挤出去，只是现在光一还有一半塞在他身体里面没有抽出去，也就享受了一把前所未有的特级按摩服务。  
又紧又热地包裹和揉捻让光一低低呻吟着在刚颈肩连连啃咬，忍不住摆动起了腰在浅处缓缓地抽插磨蹭。那处也正好在敏感带附近，刚被他蹭的一股快感直冲头顶，身下紧缩也不是放松也不是，一时间有些不知所措地摇晃着屁股去迎合他，享受着飘飘欲仙的快感反而顾不得那颗樱桃了。  
光一见他眯着眼睛沉迷的模样心头一暖爱得不行，一边啄着他半张着的小嘴巴含糊不清地问：“唔……你是蜜做的嘛？怎么那么甜……”  
刚顾不得光一说着什么，紧搂住他的脖颈热情地贴上了他的嘴唇，极主动地将温热的小舌头探到了他口中，光一欢喜地连忙迎上去，一时没控制好插得深了些，顶着樱桃又往里滑了一段，可算是把刚惊醒了连忙挣开他的唇大声叫道：“停下！停下！呜……~~光一~！”  
“好啦……我知道的。”光一没办法地刮刮他的鼻尖，先从他身体里面退了出来。随即刚也顾不上腰间酸软慢慢地爬起来伸手冲向光一要抱，光一见他可怜兮兮的模样心头大震上前将人揽在怀里，刚立刻缠住他跨在了他身上。  
竖直着身子的姿势让樱桃很顺利地慢慢往下滑了一段，光一又想逗他，将两指伸进了湿热的穴中摸索着好像要去帮他够那颗樱桃，刚身体一颤，软在他肩膀上连声求饶道：“别！别、别玩了……嗯~~那里舒服呜……”  
白皙粉嫩的小屁股摇晃起来迎合着光一按揉的动作，勾得光一本就斗志昂扬亟待发泄的性器又晃了两晃露出两滴透明的水珠儿来。他已经摸到那颗樱桃了，小心翼翼地先是想要夹住，却好像那样一来撑得太大光一又怕刚会痛，只好更改了策略，两指呈钩挖到了那一粒樱桃之后，故意顶在敏感带滚来滚去抵住揉搓。  
“嗯~~呜……”  
刚已经说不出话来了，他一口咬住了光一的肩膀，快感如潮水一般一波涌来还未褪去又是新的一波席卷而过，他只觉得头皮一阵发麻，四肢百骸都泡在热水中酥软了一般，不一会儿就颤抖着出了一身的细汗。  
光一玩了一阵也忍不住了，干脆的把樱桃勾出来，还想着仔细观察一下呢，结果那粒带着体温的樱桃马上就被刚一拍打飞到了地上。  
小王妃生气了！生气起来反而更可爱了……  
光一呆呆地看着刚恼怒的模样还有他双颊的艳红，黝黑的圆眼睛潋滟着水波，要多诱惑就有多诱惑。  
“哎呀……最后一个孩子被你打掉了。”光一这个时候了还不忘开刚的玩笑，刚气恼的刚刚想要反驳，却又听他道，“那只好再来一次了……”  
说着臀肉就被扳开大大地露出了濡湿的入口，光一将人压到床上重新深埋进了湿热柔软当中，满足地长叹了一声。定睛一看刚咬着嘴唇眉头微蹙的样子，一边逗弄着向深处顶了一记一边玩笑道：“还生气么？”  
刚毫无威力地瞪了他一眼：“生！”说罢用力推开他照着大腿抬脚就踹，光一连忙又退出去，就见刚“哼”了一声翻过身趴在床上，屁股微微翘起对着他，回过头来故意板起脸来说：“就罚你做的时候看不到我的脸，你服不服？”说罢还故意摇晃了一下屁股给他看。  
光一看的眼都绿了，立刻扑上去伏在他背后连声道：“服，当然服！”  
又是缠绵在一起的长长的呻吟，一直顶到最里面之后光一才啃着刚泛红的耳廓哑着嗓子说：“做到你没力气反抗了，就把你翻过来继续。”  
接下来所有想要出口的拌嘴都淹没在了难耐的呻吟声中。刚紧紧地抓着被子咬着枕头，他也不知道光一是受了什么刺激了，每次抽插都带着一股活像要把他干进床铺里的狠劲儿，细窄的甬道被他搔刮摩擦得要起了火一般仿佛一切感官都已经失灵，身体的每一部分都完全沉浸在了接连不断的愉悦快感当中。  
眼看着刚的肩颈已经被自己啃出了一连串的牙印，光一微微收敛了一些，又在他颈后不住地吮吻。刚模模糊糊的呻吟声又热又软像是他的强心针一般，光一紧紧地扣着他的手一边不知疲倦地摇摆着腰部一边随着动作溢出一两丝呻吟。  
“呜~~不……嗯~~光一、光……呜嗯……~~啊……”  
刚的声音突然大了一些，哽咽哭腔也越发明显，光一放慢了速度外头去看他，却见他失神地靠在枕头上，眼神的聚焦都散了，唇边亮晶晶湿润润得极其好看。  
又见身底下铺着的床单好像蔓延开一圈水渍，光一一时好奇搂着刚的身子挪开一看，却见他腰下那一块早已经濡湿得一塌糊涂，而且看那大片的痕迹好像也并不是仅仅射了一两次那么简单。  
光一伸手轻轻圈住了他紫涨的性器又试探地抽送两下，果然随着刚拔高的呜咽声，湿润的铃口猛地喷出了一小股水柱来，滴滴答答地湿了一片。  
见刚虚脱地瘫软在自己怀中，光一心头狂跳，他垂头蹭蹭刚的脸颊，咬着他的耳根调笑道：“Tsuyo，Tsuyo你看，你舒服得都尿床了哦！”  
“呜……不……不是的，我不……嗯~”  
光一知道他这是舒服过了头，因此不等他解释就又吻住了他，侧身搂着他避开那一小片水渍继续辛勤耕耘。  
并且他暗暗发誓，今天一定要让他舒服个够本，爽到尿不出来为止！

\-----------------------------------------------  
光一拉着刚这样那样地胡闹了一番之后心满意足地叫人备了热水进来给刚洗澡。  
但是清醒过来又羞又恼的刚直接把他赶出房间去了。  
嗯……似乎玩的有点大……但是没关系！光一喜滋滋地回味着刚刚的美味，满足地伸了个大大的懒腰，也没带仆从也没打灯笼地就在附近转悠了起来。  
王府里晚上还是挂着灯笼的，所以虽然光一空着手，但是别的人却可以看到他在那里。  
远处突然传来了吵闹的声音，光一一时好奇就上前凑了个热闹，却见家里一直以来唯一的那个透明人侍妾若槿跟丽子好像发生了争执，两人脚边还撒着一些汤水，丽子正一脸委屈地擦着眼泪，而若槿则面无表情地看着她。  
见光一来了，两人一同行了礼。不知道是不是故意的，丽子行的可不是参见王爷的礼，而是妾侍向夫君行的礼。  
“怎么回事？”光一好奇地问。  
其实他问的是若槿，但是丽子却抢先答道：“没什么的！王爷，只是刚刚路上黑，妾一时没看到若槿姑娘，所以……”她说着又有一行泪顺着脸颊滚落下来，声音里也溢满了委屈，“原先晌午的时候惹了王爷生气，想着做点什么前来赔罪的，谁知道、刚刚……妾特意为您炖了一下午的汤就……一时失手……”  
光一被扑面而来的巨大信息量惊得张大了嘴巴，呆了好一会儿才惊讶地问：“你端着汤出门不带人打灯笼你傻逼啊这不是找洒吗？”  
“噗……”  
若槿一时没忍住喷笑出声，连忙用袖子掩住半边脸缩小存在感。而丽子则一时间没反应过来光一在说什么，消化了一阵之后不敢置信地叫了声“王爷！”  
“干嘛叫那么尖，本王耳朵都要被你丑瞎了。”光一厌恶地咋舌掏掏耳朵，又转头问若槿，“你这么晚了出来干什么？”  
“刚才有个服侍的小丫头过来说王妃找我，所以我才过来看看。”若槿老老实实得回答道。  
“王妃？”光一奇怪地问，“王妃刚刚一直跟我在一……”  
他猛地意识到了什么，扭脸拔腿就冲向了卧室，结果正好撞见小梅脸上带着有些羞涩的笑容从卧室里出来，他的脸当即就黑了。  
小梅见到光一有些惊讶，但是半点都不慌张地行了礼，光一顾不上她直闯进房，却见刚正坐在桌边，而且衣着整齐，并没有什么光一所想象的“小梅撞见刚洗澡”的画面。  
“怎么了？出什么事了吗？”刚有些担心地迎上前，光一狐疑地四处看看，看到房间里并没有热水，惊讶地问：“你洗完了？”  
“没呢。”刚撇撇嘴，“我刚才腰酸又躺了一会儿，结果水凉了，我就让人抬下去重新烧热。然后小梅就来了说我找她，我也奇怪怎么回事呢……”他看了看门口的小梅，友好地冲她笑了笑，随后又瞪了光一一眼，“我没心情吃你的樱桃，就都赏她了。”  
他说着说着自己也觉得有些不对劲，自己要是刚才在洗澡，小梅闯进来，然后光一再赶回来……那真是怎么样都解释不清了！  
他的表情不由得变得有些慌张，但是光一安抚地将人搂在怀里柔声道：“没关系，交给我就好了，别怕。我不会误会你的。”  
刚略带委屈地问：“那你刚刚闯进来，还凶我……”  
“我哪里有凶你？”光一无奈地托起他的手拉到唇边亲亲，“只是怕有人对你不利而已。”  
说着他眼神一凛，冷笑道：“看样子我的王府也不太干净了呢。”说话间热水来了，光一安慰的揉揉刚的头发轻声嘱咐：“好了，你去洗个澡，我处理一下刚才的事。”  
“嗯……”刚抿抿嘴，担心地看了光一一眼转身乖乖地泡澡去了。  
光一领着人退出来之后脸上一片冰寒，让人点了灯笼把院子照的一片灯火通明，然后将所有人都集中到了院子里。  
他也不说话，就让那些人站着。直到刚洗完澡出来了，他才迎上去一改刚才的冰山脸变魔术似的一脸甜笑，温柔又宠溺地问了句“洗完了？”之后又试了试刚的头发，摸着干燥就知道他只是简单地泡了泡身子，当下圈着他的腰扶着他心疼得说：“你好好洗就可以了，这些事情有我呢。”  
“嗯嗯。”刚摇摇头，“我也要跟你一起。”  
“嗯，行。”  
光一干脆地答应下来，他牵着刚的手领着他到人家给自己搬来的座椅前面，服侍着人小心坐下，他自己倒是站在了一边。  
这么多天下来其实大家都对光一无底线宠妻看在眼里，也没觉得怎么，倒是丽子瞪大了眼睛，看着昔日那个软绵绵任她欺负的小孩竟然在所有人包括光一都站着的情况下还能有座位，一股怒火猛地燃烧起来。  
不过想到自己刚才跟光一行妾室礼光一没有说什么，心头有稍稍地松快了一些，暗想自己还是有机会的。  
殊不知刚才光一根本就没正眼看她，自然是不会管她行什么礼了。  
在这气氛一片凝重的时候，第一个说话的是小梅。她其实并不明白发生了什么事，怀里还揣着刚送她的那包樱桃，只是看两人脸色都不怎么好，下意识觉得一定是自己做错了事情，就扑通一下跪在了两人面前，倒是把刚吓得一下子跳了起来，吓得光一慌忙将人圈进怀里，两人对视一眼又一同心有余悸地看向跪在地上那孩子。  
“都是婢不好，惹了王爷王妃生气，还请二位千万不要气坏了身子，要打要罚都随您了！”说着眼泪哗啦啦地就不要钱一样流淌下来，脸上是十分真诚的悲伤欲绝和悔恨万分的表情。  
两个人被她没头没脑的请罪弄懵了，半晌刚才结结巴巴地问：“你、你怎么了？”  
小梅怯怯地问：“不是、不是因为婢子擅自拿了王妃殿下的樱桃吗？”  
“你那叫擅自？那是我送你的啊！”刚好笑地挥挥手，连带着心情也好了一点，叫了两个人吩咐道，“天也晚了，送小梅姑娘回去休息吧。”说罢又看了光一一眼示意他说两句。  
光一扁扁嘴，随意说道：“这次不关你的事，你安心去休息。樱桃留着吃吧，这是我们给你的。”  
自然，迎来的又是小梅的一番感恩戴德热泪盈眶的赞颂，两个人现在心里只剩下好笑，好不容易把她给打发走了。  
“若槿。”光一见人走了，这才出声唤道，“你来认认，是哪个人叫的你。”  
若槿应声出来，在人群里找了一圈之后摇摇头说：“里面没有这个人。”  
光一略一蹙眉就看向了丽子。自己叫人来院子里，王府里服侍的人、至少数得上数的是不可能不来的，那么剩下的可能就是那个丫头是丽子带来的人，现在还藏在房间里躲着。  
真不知道说她蠢还是聪明好，用这种办法引人出来……不过光一转念又一想，如果刚没有让人再去烧水，那么自己盛怒之下……估计也顾不得这么多细节。  
“去把丽子小姐房里所有的人带来。”刚首先面无表情地吩咐道。  
然而他见丽子脸上隐隐有些得色就知道事情没那么简单了。丽子的手段可能拙劣了一些，但是也不会蠢到就这么把把柄送到别人手里。  
果不其然，最后把人都带过来查了一遍才发现那个神秘的丫头也不是丽子的人，而是刚房里新买进来的一个小丫头，一直在前院学规矩，所以刚刚也没有露面。  
眼看着丽子面上已经浮现出了委屈的神色，刚有些疲惫地捏捏额角也懒得解释什么了。  
“我知道你恨我……我承认，曾经在家里的时候我是欺负过你，但是我都道了歉的呀！”丽子委屈地强忍着眼泪用颤抖的嗓音轻轻柔柔地控诉道，“为什么、为什么要栽赃在我头上？你疼小梅的话，直接问我要过去就是了！”  
事到如今还想把自己跟小梅扯到一块？  
刚有些好笑。这个女人怕不是只把小梅当下人使唤，却忘记了、其实小梅是他们两个血缘上的妹妹吧。同父异母的妹妹，这要是再搞出点什么来，自己可是太不是人了。  
又或许……这才是她的目的？  
光一一直站在一边含笑看着刚的神情。自己偷偷看着的那个有些怯懦的男孩子正在努力地应对这件事。他明白刚心中所想，所以也不拦着他，让他尽情地发挥、努力地长大。  
“第一，小梅是我妹妹，我没什么想法。第二，我有光一就够了，光一对我也是一样。”刚若有所指地盯着丽子冷笑一声，“不用多费心思。第三，被你收买的那个婢子虽然定下要来我这伺候，但是她才进府三天，还在前院跟女官学规矩，我连看都没看过她一眼。你的心思白费了。”  
丽子脸色一僵，却仍委委屈屈地说：“你怎么知道有她这个人？我如何能确定你没在说谎？”  
刚却再懒得跟她解释，不耐烦地摆摆手推辞道：“我困了。散了吧。哦对，那个人赶出去吧。哪儿来的回哪去。”他指指那个被收买了的小丫头，随即就有两个人过来把人堵了嘴拉下去了。  
光一见他站起来，立刻上前搂他回放，低低地在耳边问：“不处理了那个？”  
“留着放这儿看戏吧。”刚翘了一下嘴角，“日子太无聊。”  
对于他的要求光一当然百分百答应：“好，你说的算。”他挽着刚进了屋子，见门口的地上滚落着那颗被刚打飞了的樱桃，脸上立刻又浮现出一抹无可救药的傻笑，捏捏刚腰间被自己喂出来的小肉肉，凑到他耳边悄悄说，“咱们再来生点什么吧？”  
……  
于是院子里还没来得及离开的人都看到了，他们温柔可亲的小王妃暴怒着用枕头把王爷直接打出门的奇景——


End file.
